Pacifica the Jungle Leper
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The sequel to 'Wendy the cougar' that no one asked for! Can a spoiled brat survive the vicious jungle? Can she get more obnoxious? Will her lover get ticked at her whining and murder her in her sleep? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

What had it been? Hours? Days? Months? YEARS? Neither Tyrone or Pacifica could say...and they really couldn't care less...

At first...Pacifica glared at Tyrone across their Amber confines annoyed at him, clearly blaming him for this...while Tyrone just gave her a bewildered and confused look(not much else to do there, really).

But as time went on...no way to move or even blink...things changed...

Even the most ferocious of fires will eventually die out...and Pacifica's anger was no different. With nothing to do but stare...soon...she couldn't bring herself to care about the jerk that got her stuck in this sea of Amber...then as she mulled over her thoughts(again, not a whole lot of other options), she reluctantly admitted to herself that he seemed just as surprised by the whole thing and it probably wasn't his fault at all...then she stoped caring about the situation one way or the other...she was just so BORED!

So bored...she MADE herself fantasies about the naked boy in front of her(Once more, what else was there to do?)...and to her surprise...this actually wasn't that hard. At first glance the kid seemed scrawny, somewhat famine and a freakishly small cock...

But...when you took the time to look at him- REALLY look at him...he had the makings of a nice six pack growing in- well, more of a one and a half pack at this point. But it WAS coming in. And...he had other nice muscles growing in...again, not much now now, but they WERE getting somewhere...

And the more she thought about it..having a small cock...was it really that bad? I mean she couldn't really ju- (she blushed to herself, and stopped that thought mid-way) -Well, in any case...it was the only cock around, she was bored as heck, and it was either this or do a dead fly impression for the next century. So it became the centerpoint of all her sexual fantasies...

While on Tyrone's side, he spent the first part of their 'stay' here trying to figure out why this strange girl he never met before seemed to be glaring at him. Did she think this was his fault? Was his naked body so disgusting and shameful that she was just angered by it in general? Was she a zombie parasite that needed to make herself angry to feed her horse overlords?...okay that last one was ridiculous. But with the choice of either spend his time making up crazy conspiracy theory stories about her or spend the next eternity pretending to be fossil...well, what else could he do really?

At first he was embarrassed by being on full display for her to see...but after awhile...he stopped caring...what was the point of being embarrassed? They were both trapped forever in amber for crying out loud!

In fact...honestly the girl looked a bit uncomfortable in those clothes- well maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part but whatever. This was his story and he was rolling with it -while he felt great. Whatever this strange new type of Amber was...it was like he was floating in a bowl of warm jello. True, he couldn't move but it all felt so warm and soft against his skin...

He wondered if anyone would discover them? Would they be taken to a museum? Actually, this amber seemed to allow him to still breathe and not ever get hungry, thirsty or atrophy...did that mean he could wake up in a future world? True, he'd be naked in front of a bunch of strangers...but Tyrone found he couldn't care less...maybe he could pretend to be a naked neanderthal for a bit just to mess with them...

True...it would suck to be in a strange new world where everyone he knew was dead and gone...well, actually...that wasn't true was it? He hadn't known that world, Dipper had...he was just a clone. Dipper had a life, Dipper had Wendy...Tyrone...Tyrone was just going to die the next time he hit water...

...or maybe not...? He was stuck here until someone found him in the future, wasn't he? Maybe then he could find a way to cure his 'condition'?...yeah...Yeah! This might be a good thing! A new life, for a new person! And it wasn't as if he had to suffer through this alone...the girl was with him! If nothing else...they could be friends! Hey, why not?

That's when he noticed her eyes, instead of hate...they seemed..warm now...almost...friendly...

Tyrone would've smiled- if able -Yeah...they COULD be friends! Maybe he could convince her to shed her skin to reveal the sentient mung beans!

AND like that he was back to making up ludicrous conspiracy theories...

...

And so this went on...

Pacifica continued to make love to Tyrone the sex slave in her head...

And Tyrone continued to have a philosophical chat With Pacifica the teen robot who was secretly possessed by a demonic frog in HIS head...

Until...

**CRACK!**

For a moment neither Pacifica or Tyrone responded to the noise, both of them too deep in their respective fantasies...

**CRACK!**

Tyrone frowned...was it him...or did he feel...a breeze? On his rear?

**CRACK!**

And now he was falling...WAIT, FALLING!? Tyrone screamed...right before he hit the bottom of the very short crevice. Tyrone frantically looks around, he maybe drowsy but his brief time in gravity falls had given him important instincts...like something was nearby and ready to kill him...

Tyrone groans as he drags his body up, he's almost overwhelmed by all the sights! They were in an underground cavern! There were sleeping raptors nearby! Actual Dinosaurs! and the girl...

Tyrone panicked, the girl! rocks had fallen on their amber cocoon, breaking it. He'd been freed. But she was still asleep and mostly submerged. the raptors were asleep, but slowly getting awake.

Quickly, Tyrone began to pull the still very much drowsy and slumbering, fortunately she was mostly free at this point, but her clothes were complety caught in amber!

Hearing the raptors start to snort awake, Tyrone makes a decsion, whispers 'forgive me' to the blonde, gives her a good yank-

**RIP!**

"Wha?" Asks a still groggy Pacifica as most of her clothes are ripped off. Tyrone grunts to himself, 'one more tug'...

Pacifica's eye's widen, "Wait no-

**RIP!**

Goes her bra, and out goes her pads, revealing her flat chest-

**RIP!**

Goes her corset, revealing her big, flabby belly!

**GAH!**

Squeals the now completely naked Pacifica in Tyrone's arms, her secret shames now exposed...as well as everything else...

"PUT ME DOWN PERVERT!" She shouts!

**ROAR!**

PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!

Screamed Pacifica as Tyrone carried/ran the VERY heavy girl away from a pack of raptors...and deeper into the Jungle...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacifica the beggar of the jungle**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Running naked with a cute girl through a jungle...every boys dream right?

**WILL YOU STOP RUNNING SO FAST!? YOUR MAKING ME SICK!**

Yeah...fantasy never lives up to the reality, dose it?

**SPEED UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME EATEN!?**

**STOP GROPING ME SO TIGHT, YOU PERV!**

**WHOA! WHY ARE YOU LOOSENING YOUR GRIP!? ARE YOU TRYING TO DROP ME YOU IDIOT!?**

_"Don't tempt me."  
_

Thinks an annoyed Tyrone to himself...running from the raptors and carrying this fat sack of crap was exhausting, having her nagging and constantly kicking him in the nads was ALSO not helping...

Just as Tyrone is seriously considering severing the last thread of his mortality and letting this fat cow die-

**ROAR!**

**CHOMP!**

Suddenly a raptor jumps from the trees and tries to bite him! Quickly, he drops Pacifica and grabs a nearby branch to keep the mouths jaw pried open, it's a struggle though. He has to keep BOTH his hands firmly planted on the stick to keep the jaws from clamping down and ending him.

"GIRL! CHUBBY! WHOEVER YOU ARE! I SAW A ROCK NEARBY! SMASH IT'S HEAD WHILE I KEEP IT IN PLACE!" He shouts...and waits?

"What are you doing?! I can't do this forever! You- And then he sees it, the panting fat-ass of that cow running as fast as her obese body would take her! She was abandoning him! After everything he did to keep her safe!

"OH, YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED, FAT BIT-

**SLASH!**

Tyrone was so enraged, he didn't dodge one of the beasts claws as quickly as he could...Tyrone was bleeding...and his arms were giving out...

...

An exhausted and sweaty Pacifica finally collapsed to the ground exhausted... "Did...did I REALLY just leave someone to die?" She...she'd been well aware that she hadn't been the nicest of people...but to just allow someone to die? Especially someone who risked life and limb for her ass?

And now...she was naked and alone in this vicious jungle unprotected...and she had no one to blame but herself...she couldn't help it...now she was just sobbing...

And then she felt her arms pulled back and tied together, "Wha- Shut up Chubby!" Snapped a now irate Tyrone as he finished tying her arms behind her back. "I'll untie you in a second you walking sack of crap! But right now your going to shut the blood up and listen!

Pacifica gasped, "HEY! You can't say that to me! Do you know who I am?"

**CRACK!**

Pacifica squealed in pain as Tyrone gave her rear a smack with a tree branch, "I don't give a FRACK who you were above ground! Down here your just a fat, naked bitch! And bitch, your on your own! Once I untie you, I'm going to the nearest pond and dissolving myself! Between death and you chubby I'll take death everytime!"

Pacifica glared, "Who do you-

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

Pacifica began to sob as Tyrone whacked her ass multiple times for interrupting...she'd never felt more helpless...more powerless... "Don't interrupt Chubby!"

**CRACK!**

Pacifica began to sob as he began to untie her, only THEN did she see his face...it was all slashed up..and his eye...it was gone! And only then did Pacifica feel absolute shame..and with her dignity gone...and soon about to die with no protector...

"Can...can I ask for one last request?" She asked with a blush.

Tyrone paused what he was doing and sighed, angry and in agony as he was...there was still a shred of chivalry left in him...he could always say no, right? "Okay, what is it?" He asked cautiously, trying to ignore the stinging pain of his now empty eyehole...

"Would...would you make love to me?" She said with a blush...the memories of all those fantasies she'd played in her head had finally returned withe the danger and adrenaline having died down...

Tyrone snarled...but then thought about it...true, it would kill him...yet...what better way to go out?

Tyrone re-tightens the ropes around her arms and legs, "I'm keeping you bound for this, Chubby." He stated flatly. Pacifica blushes...but nods...this too had been part of her fantasies...

Tyrone prepared himself both for heaven...and death...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Tyrone was stunned to find that he didn't die...of course he really didn't give this much thought for awhile...too busy ravishing chubby all night to really care. She might be a fat sack of crap...but until he found another girl, she'd do just fine...

After a LOOOONG, enjoyable night...he finally focused long enough to realize his 'situation', some quick experiments showed him that somehow, someway...he had become REAL. Flesh, blood and everything...

In different circumstances this would be a time of rejoicing...unfortunately, it was hard to really enjoy anything at moment with his eyehole so messed up and hurting like heck.

He briefly wondered if that strange amber had something to do with it, but he dismissed that for now. They'd run so much through the jungle so wildly, they couldn't find there way back to it anyway.

He makes a make-shift eyepatch to make the pain somewhat bearable. He then gives Pacifica a painful smack to her rump, getting her awake.

"Okay, Chubby. For some reason I didn't die so I'm going to make this simple. You give me sex and keep this cave in good shape, I give you food and protection."

"I'm not a maid!" Shouts Pacifica annoyed, Tyrone responds by spanking her until she cries. "Again, you forget. Down here your just a naked, fat-ass nobody! You don't do what I want, or I'll throw you out!"

Pacifica snorts, "Yeah, right! Like you'd really-

And just like that she found herself kicked out and locked out as he rolled the boulder to seal the entrance.

Pacifica whimpered as she heard the roar of distant creatures. "Okay, let me in! Please let me in! I'll do whatever you want!" She begged.

Soon she was dragged back in painfully by her hair...

"Okay, I'm going hunting. Stay here where it's safe and for the love of bunyan, get some exercise chubby!" He gives her a painful whack to her bare backside as he leaves, sealing the door behind him.

Dipper briefly considers fashioning a loincloth but honestly with his eye hurting, bloodthirsty predators all about, and no one really around beside Pacifica...he couldn't really bring himself to care...besides...he was liking the breeze on his ding-dong...

Pacifica is too weak and flabby to move it herself, she looks around and to her surprise she finds a hole in the wall that has a tasty looking porkchop nestled in a weird plant in it, she tries to squeeze through to bite it-

**CHOMP!**

Only for it to bite HER!

Pacifica screamed for help as the giant Venus flytrap tried to devour her...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pacifica the beggar of the jungle **

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Pacifica starts to sob and cry hysterically, she was going to die naked, alone and fat! Worse she was going to die by some stupid flower! How embarrassing was that? A stupid...pathetic...weak...

_"Wait a minute...it's just a PLANT." _She effortlessly rips off the plant from her head. She chuckles to herself embarrassed, "well...at least no one saw this...now just get out of here and Tyrone will never- umph! He'll never- OH!...oh, no..."

Pacifica fat was stuck in the hole! She was trapped! She whimpered, "Why me? What did I do to deserve- Oh...right..." She realizes in sad resignation...

...

When Tyrone returned later, he burst out laughing as her fat ass was sticking out of a hole and dangling in a comical fashion. He laughs and teases her for 'presenting' to him. Then ravishes her while she's still stuck. He then refuses to take her down until she tells him HOW she got stuck. Humiliated, Pacifica dose just that...Tyrone laughs and ridicule her for falling for such an obvious trap.

Although greatly shames... she was able to remake the plant into a make-shift broom.

Tyrone spreads out the food but makes it clear he will always eat greater portions cause...  
"Really? You think you need another?" He says gesturing to her flab making her self conscious...

Tyrone just sighs, "Get ride of that flab...well need a jackhammer...or at least some brussel sprouts..."

Meanwhile, on the surface a brussel sprout truck swerves and crashes..it's contents falling through a hole...

The large box of brussel sprouts falls in front of them. Tyrone smirks, "Huh, well how about that?!" "CHOCOLATE! SWEET MERCY GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!" Pleaded Pacifica.

Meanwhile, on the surface a chocolate truck swerves...but the driver retakes control and keeps driving without incident...

Pacifica looks to the dark cavern eagerly...the she flops down in defeat as she sees nothing so Tyrone says "nice try chubby." Before backhanding her rear cheeks. "Now eat your dang brussel sprouts!" He snaps annoyed as he force feeds her...then ravishes her again...

...

The next day he leaves Pacifica alone again...she tried to make some leaves to cover her...but he just ripped them off and forbid her to wear clothes...

Tyrone then looks toward the strange village he saw earlier..and approaches...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Tyrone cautiously entered the village...it seemed deserted...he climbed on top of a hut and quietly jumped from roof to roof...

Finally, he found the inhabitants of the village...they looked like some bizarre hybridization of dinosaur and humans. They has horns, sharp protrusions, and green scales on their bodies as well as black armor-like scales and boot-like clawed-feet.

They all appeared to be gathered around some kind of alter...Tyrone carefully got above them to get a better look. Standing above them all is a new purple creature with horns. Unlike the seemingly naked villagers, he wore a strange ceremonial garb.

"Attention one and all ladies and gentleman!" Shouted the creature in English, surprisingly enough. "Tyrannodrones of all ages! Once again, I, the great and powerful high priest Mysticon shall dazzle you with my powers bestowed upon me by the great god Mesogog!"

And Tyrone, having the memories of Dipper's Grunkle Stan...groans...this had all the making of an amateur conman and...yep, there go the second-rate magic tricks.

The Climbing Ring trick: threading a rubber band through a random ring and pretend he's stretching it out! The Rubber twig trick: shake a twig in a certain way, very quickly to create the illusion of it being rubber. The magical moving twig trick: pretend he's moving a twig with his mind, when in fact he's actually secretly blowing on it...**  
**

Tyrone shrugs as the natives are easily impressed...Dipper might've been willing to do something to expose this charlatan...but a far more cynical and eyeless Tyrone? ...He had enough trouble surviving on his own! If these morons were dumb enough to fall for this rubes parlor tricks, no skin off his bones!

"Right, wasn't that fun!? But I'm afraid we must now forgo pleasure for business! BRING FORTH YOUR TRIBUTE! The mighty beast AL hungers!"

From the Tyrannodrones perspective they saw a large shadow appear across the stage, heard a roar and saw smoke flair from a giant monster.

From his perspective above, Tyrone saw a pathetic dinosaur-wannabee-like creature operating a surprisingly complex series of lights, shadow puppets, smoking incense, and a sound amplifying conches to make him seem scarier and bigger then he was.

He saw them roll in a bunch of food...Again Tyrone shrugs...still not his fight...he began to calculate how to steal some of that food...

"Excellent! Now bring in the virgins! I shall be 'sampling' them to see if they are worthy of being eaten by AL!" Says Mysticon with a perverted grin.

Tyrone groaned in resignation, "Alright, alright! I'll be the stupid hero already...but I'm doing it MY way!" Quickly, he breaks the roof of the temple just right...

**BOOM!**

Riding down that rock in just the right way that it crushes AL in a way that seems to the Tyrannodrones like Tyrone slayed the beast!

A panicky Mysticon flees while the Tyrannodrones cheer. They try to give him all the food. But Tyron surprises them by only asks for enough for a week...

There wasn't enough room in the cave for more then that anyway...besides, considering these were going to be his new 'neighbors'... he had a feeling that having their goodwill by not being greedy would be VERY useful in the foreseeable future...reasons Tyrone...

...and then he gets an idea... "Actually there something else you can do for me..." He says wickedly...

**...**

**GAH!**

Pacifica sobbed and screamed in fear as she ran as fast as her naked, chubby legs could carry her as two Tyrannodrones chased her in circles around the cave. Snarling and biting her poor, abused butt cheeks...

Tyrone laughed at the spectacle, "Keep at it guys! A couple more minutes should burn off at least some of chubbies waist line!..if you haven't eaten it first that is!" He laughs.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed Pacifica, and yelps in pain as another chunk of her is bitten off...

Tyrone just laughs and lays his back and enjoys both the view of the primal jungle ...AND the breeze on his little ding-dong...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
